Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a printing associated with postprocessing such as staple processing and punch processing, performing staple processing and punch processing at unintended positions not only wastefully consumes a large amount of recording sheets and toners but also generates waste of time and labor associated with a retry of the print job. In view of this, sometimes trial printing is performed first to confirm positions of a staple and a punched hole before immediately performing an ordinary print job.
For example, there is proposed a technique that enables staple processing even on only a single recording sheet to perform trial printing while staple processing is not usually performed on a single recording sheet. There is also proposed a technique that reduces a page in size to perform trial printing, so as to print a staple position in the page on which reduced printing is performed.